Psyaga: Lost
by Dekuie
Summary: A group of friends become involved with a demonic war and are forced into the fight to return to their lives.


Psiplane: Eternal11

_Prelude_

"**In the beginning", isn't that a funny phrase? It's one of the only two definite outcomes in everything; there will always be a beginning, and for every beginning there will come the end. But... what if the end never came? What if, huh? What if it never stopped... kept flowing? Could a life truly be infinite, perpetual? I say... Why not?**

Chapter 1: And So It began... Part One: Memories of that night. 

I laid in bed, the night before the first day of school as I always have. I guess I am always a little nervous that night before that first day. It was going to be my third year in high school, my junior year. I looked towards the wall my bed sat against, on the edge of the bed was my phone, I had just finished talking to Brittny, she was a little nervous as well, and I don't think Grant liked me talking to his little sister so much, the two of us have never been great friends, ever since we were young we had always been on the opposite sides of the line, always about to hit each other head on, always rivals. Brittny and I had only begun dating about seven months ago, I remember it like it was yesterday (isn't that always how it is?) Grant, Stacey (I swear grant can't stop drooling over Stacey, but who am I to talk?) Brittny, and myself were all over at Grant and Brittny's house, hanging around the pool. Brittny and I had started to become close the night before, and so we were at the pool, while Grant was chasing Stacey around the back yard then into the house. We spent a few hours swimming around, laughing at Grant's unsuccessful attempts to gain any ground with Stacey, but you have to give him an "A" for effort.

That night was the best I know. It had started to become cold, and so we made the transition from the pool to the lawn chairs along the sides of the pool. We took the towels that Grant and Stacey left behind when they had decided not to swim, and covered up next to each other on one of the chairs. I remember that night so well, I loved that night. We laid next to each other, and she was so cold, shivering, I held her close to me, trying my best to warm her up. But in spite of all my attempts to warm her, she continued to shiver; I slowly managed to warm her up some with the towels, moving most of them off of me and onto her. But it was not enough, so I brought her very close, and as she looked up to me, I slowly pressed my lips against her, and I kid you not, she warmed up right on the spot. She was so adorable; she and I couldn't stop blushing. We were not cold ever again, not when we had each other.

That helped me sleep, I was soon dead to the world, but... something was not right, I didn't dream, but I did feel something, something horrible, something great, something, was coming...

Part Two: Eyes... 

The next morning I was awoken by my mother before her commute to work for the next 13 hours. I swear mothers always exaggerate, it's always," wake up Alex! This is the tenth time I have had to come in here, you are going to make me late for work!" and I'm like," Hell if I can't remember it, it never happened" now of course that's not what I say, who would feed me if I pissed my mom off? So I rolled my lazy ass out of bed and made my way to the sink, moving at an amazing three feet per minute. I always dread that first look in the mirror, and of course it has never failed to disappoint me, "I look like shit..." I said as I "admired" the pressure crease that damned pillow had given me in my innocent state of rest. I slowly disrobed or got butt naked if that floats your boat... but I soon I gotten into the shower. I always expect that first spray water to be warm, hell no, I about froze the skin off my chest, as well as other unmentionable areas. But eventually I had finished and gotten dressed in a pair of black jean shorts, a white Muscle-T under shirt, and on top a black dress shirt, unbuttoned of course. I, not feeling at all like trying to work with my hair, took the black bandana Brittny had gotten me a few days before when I was brought along to the mall. Brittny and Stacey where looking for some mangas at the book store, and of course Grant was there (wow surprise!), but as much of a jerk he can be, at these moments that's all a guy has in the untamed shopping wilderness that is the mall.

So while they searched around for some of the evilest form of Japanese comic books, "Yaoi" that's where two guys are together, not that there is anything wrong with it, at least the stuff brittny buys only contains suggestive themes, I have heard horrid stories of the kind of "Yaoi" Stacey was interested in... trust me no one wants to know. So while this was going on, Grant and me where playing first-person shooters in the arcade(I swear that guy is better at video games than he is at talking to girls some times...) So while I was getting my ass kicked, Brittny and Stacey got back with a stack of unmentionables and then commenced playing DDR (I'll leave this alone because I also get my ass kicked at this, and for the over all absurdity of it, its way too popular and I think I would get mauled.)

So as I wrapped up my head in a black and white bandana Brittny had won me off of game tickets, I grabbed my bags and left. I was on my way down the hill, when I took a familiar route between a group of houses to my bus stop. I suddenly felt the hands of my favorite attacker throw me against the wall, "Hey there stranger." I said to her grinning my ass off. "Hey stranger." Brittny replied giving me a hug and a very welcome kiss which I held for about three minutes longer than I think she expected of me. "Oh yeah, that's what I need in the morning baby, screw coffee." I laughed picking her up playfully. She grinned at me giving me a hug only saying a simple," silly." before I let her down grabbing her bag, and continued our way down to the bus stop.

As we made our way down the hill something caught my attention, I felt something watching me, and turned around sharply to catch a momentary glimpse of two red eyes looking down at Brittny and me from a shadow cast from the corner of the house in

which it hid, but in a moment it was gone, and only I had seen it. "Something wrong Alex?" brittny asked me as she noticed I had stopped. "No. no it's nothing, lets get going before grant gets pissed" I replied turning back and giving her a smile as we continued on our way.

Part Three: An angry Rival/Brother... 

I soon shrugged off the weird vibe I had from what I saw. "How did you sleep?" Brittny asked me as we approached the bus stop. "I slept alright, but I had this weird feeling all night while I was asleep..." I said, as she gave me a gently, yet concerned look, "what do you mean?" she asked softly, "well it felt lik--"I cut my self short as I saw Grant glaring at me. I found out later that Brittny had told her brother she was heading home because she forgot her math book, but instead she had escaped to come to meet up with me. Grant never looked more pissed.

As we made our way onto the bus, Grant soon forgot about me and moved to sit next to Stacey. Brittny and I took the opportunity to sit next to one another behind Grant while he was distracted. Our seat was cattycorner to Ryan's. Ryan was a close friend, I wouldn't consider him the easiest person to get along with, but he always came through when you needed the guy. "Hey you two... The hell is up with Grant?" he asked us with a curious yet Ill tone. "Hey man" I said," "He has been like that all morning since he saw Brittny and I together" I replied to which Brittny nodded. Ryan turned around facing forward, crossing his arms across his chest, an un-amused look on his face," The fuck is his problem? He is always oggeling over Stacey... Son of a..." he slowly became quiet as he cursed Grant for the next few minutes. For a while Brittny and I have suspected that Ryan had feelings for Stacey, he never enjoyed seeing grant and her together.

In the infinite wisdom of those prick-- I mean wonderful men on the school board, brittny and I only had two classes with Brittny, both of which were after launch, and one of which we shared with grant, and I was not pleased, "Those fucking sons of bitches" I calmly said to Ryan, "Why the hell don't I have a earlier class with Britt?" I said. "Yeah I know what you mean..." he said glairing at his schedule. "No classes with Stacey?" I asked, to this he jumped in defense," What? No no! It's not that, I, I just hate shop class..." he stuttered. Now normally I would have believed him, Ryan was never one fore physical work, or power tools for that matter, but I just had to think "Bull shit" at his blatant lie, but I let it go. "Anyway ..." Ryan said quickly changing the subject, to which I owe him for cheering me up," Your 'one' Grant free class is P.E dude..." he snickered as did I," Oh yeah, heh those cute shorts" I said grinning like an idiot. Ryan nodded and saying," Lucky dog...", I gave him an odd stare," yeah I know... but what are you grinning about?" He coughed," no-nothing, um time for class" he blurted out as the chimes toned.

Part Four: Watching me, Watching us all. 

To my surprise, lunch came pretty quickly. I soon found myself in line behind Ryan grabbing our lunch. "So we are supposed to meet where?" I asked Ryan as we made our way through line, "Brittny said they would be out by the gym." He replied taking the foul food these asses forced us to eat, which happened to be a hamburger that I believe could have been old enough to vote. As we made our way outside, after grabbing Brittny bag of cookies, we made our way through the doors into the open side walks that lined the sides of the road that cut through the two buildings we pass between for class. The sun was bright, a gentle breeze gave me a calming feeling that allowed me to relax my shoulders and think that school didn't "totally suck balls." But all day, even then I couldn't help but wonder if I had really seen those glowing red eyes, something in me was different, the eyes seemed so overwhelming. Then, I felt it, it was week, but as Ryan strolled by, I was already searching along the corners and walls of the surrounding building, I felt it, those eyes, as if my soul was being pierced by them.

Ryan noticed I wasn't behind him about half way up the side walk, too caught up in his own admiration of the drum major "Christy." He looked back and said quietly "Alex?" as he slowly went down the path as I was half way down the other way. I kept feeling the eyes, they would sweep around me, I would try my best to follow, but they seemed to be at their new location before they left the old. Cold chills flew through my spine, radiating out through each nerve, my eyes soon could see nothing but darkness, and thousands of glowing red eyes.

As Ryan moved closer, he began to yell to Brittny and the others as he saw my body flailing wildly, "Help! There is something wrong with him help!" he yelled out as I continued to have what seemed to be a fit, or a hallucination.

In my eyes, I saw nothing but the darkness. The sadistic eyes of evil converged upon me, piercing my body as I stood helpless to them, I tried to cry out, but I was soon overcome, and as reality fell from my mind, I heard her voice, my eyes opened, I surfaced from the pool of darkness that meant to drown me like a week child in a wild river. And as I surfaced, the sun touched my mind once again, I felt an explosion in my chest, it ran through me, and I fell out of consciousness, falling backward passing from the world of the conscious before my body reached the ground.

I woke up about six and a half hours later in the county hospital. The last images I could remember were that of the darkness, the eyes, and falling. I awoke up quite relaxed and calm," GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME YOU PIECES OF SHI--"I screamed when I woke up, cutting my self short as I realized where I was. At my loud outburst, Brittny ran in, Stacey was soon after her, and then Grant. As Brittny lunged out and hugged me, nearly knocking me off the hospital bed, I got a glimpse of Grant; he looked un-amused, only seeming to be there because Britt and Stacey had come. As the next hour went by, Grant, to my amazement didn't put up much protest to Brittny staying with me a little longer at the hospital, so as they left, Brittny told me that they allowed only her to ride in the ambulance with me to the ER.

My mother showed up around 8:40 that night, she had been around earlier but had to go back to work (she worked in that hospital). She told me I would have to stay there for the next three days for examination or some bull shit like that, but hey, means no school, and Brittny will get to come over everyday after school to help me keep up. So around 11:00 my mom took Brittny home, I was so lonely that night, it was too quiet, and all I could think about was those damned eyes. I lay in bed, putting on the headphones my mom had brought by, and I played a song called System by a few of my favorite bands for a vampire movie I liked. I was soon asleep, I dreamt of what had happened, just replaying it over and over in my head, wondering what I had felt in my chest, what ever I had felt last night, had come.


End file.
